


willow.

by dreamyyeyes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, M/M, Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard in Love, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyyeyes/pseuds/dreamyyeyes
Summary: ”It was as if a fine mist was enveloping both of them, the rays of sunlight coming in through the window made everything look golden, and Andrew with his blond hair and bright eyes seemed to be an angel, or rather, he seemed to be the sun in human form, radiating heat and light, making the eyes of those who stared at him for a long time, burn.”
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	willow.

**Author's Note:**

> hii, its me again! i wrote this oneshot inspired on the song "willow" by taylor swift, so i think that is a good idea listen to the song while reading, or after. again, english is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes. hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> kisses, dreamyyeyes

— Wake up.

Neil hears Andrew's voice, but he is too sleepy to give any meaning to the words.

— Josten, I won’t talk again

— Hmm...

— Get up.

— Why?

— Let’s clean up the closet. There’s no space for the cat's stuff.

— Can’t you do this by yourself?

— Get up.

Neil grumbles, but he knows that there is no point in arguing with Andrew, so he gets up from the couch and stares the blonde. The afternoon sun illuminates his face, making his eyes look like molten gold. Neil wanted to reach out and touch Andrew, just to make sure the boy wasn't an illusion

— Let’s go — Andrew says and turn around, going to the bedroom, Neil follows him.

Half an hour passes, and they are almost done cleaning, only a few things are left in the bottom of the closet.

— I didn’t know that you kept so many things. — Neil says, looking to the pile of thing that they already took out of the closet.

— Just because you lived wearing the same two changes of clothes, does not mean that the rest of the world does that too. — Andrew says, looking at him in a funny way.

That became normal, they always provoked each other, and Andrew keep talking that he hates Neil, but in the end of the day, they always find comfort when they are together and that is what matters.

Inclining his head to see what else was inside of the closet, Neil sees something that looks like a guitar, and gets confuse, did Andrew know how to play a guitar? Or maybe Aaron? Or maybe even Nicky? But when he saw the look on Andrew´s face as he stared the instrument, Neil knew it belonged to the blonde.

— You know how to play? — Neil decides to risk

The blonde hesitates a little bit before answer

— No.

Andrew´s hesitation looks suspicious for Neil and he insists a little more

— Dont lie to me

Andrew looks at him with irritation, as if he got tired of the conversation that had barely started

— Yes.

— Yes, what?

— What else would be? Yes, I know how to play.

— Play for me.

Andrew looked at him as if Neil said the biggest shit ever

— No.

— Please, Drew. Just one song.

The blonde stares him as if he could put Neil on fire just with a look, but catches the guitar and sit on the edge of the bed. Andrew plays the first notes and Neil recognizes the song: Willow by Taylor Swift

So, Andrew starts to play, and the rest of the world disappear for Neil, he seemed to be wrapped in a trance, Andrew´s voice was like velvet, was kind and aggressive at the same time, he pronounces the word with careful, his perfect diction had always made Neil angry but know he was charmed. Looking away from Andrew seemed impossible, he seemed to shine, his hair falling into his eyes, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. His gaze was totally focused on the guitar before, but then Andrew raises his head and stares Neil steadily while singing the verse “Show me the places where the others gave you scar”

Neil felt trapped by Andrew´s look, he felt like he was swimming on a piscine and every time that we breathed under water his lungs were filled with a feeling impossible of describe.

It was as if a fine mist was enveloping both of them, the rays of sunlight coming in through the window made everything look golden, and Andrew with his blond hair and bright eyes seemed to be an angel, or rather, he seemed to be the sun in human form, radiating heat and light, making the eyes of those who stared at him for a long time, burn.

Hours, minutes, years, centuries, passed before Andrew finished playing. Neil was still there, facing him as if Andrew were the most strange and magnific thing that he had ever seen.

— That song remind me of you, Drew — Was everything that he managed to say

Andrew didn’t move, so he continues

— The more that you say the less I understand what we have, but even thought, I would follow you in every place

— Because you are crazy

— You like

— You didn't deny your crazy

— No, because is true. I am completely crazy for you

Andrew raised his head again, and his look was almost indecipherable, it looked like he was asking for mercy, like he was starring at something he could not comprehend but was trying to. He put the guitar on the bed, without taking his eyes of Neil.

Then Neil gets up, he stands in front of Andrew, and the blonde stretches his hand carefully, curls his fingers around Neil's shirt and pulls him onto his lap, Neil lets himself be pulled and sits on the blonde's lap.

Andrew's fingers begin to carefully touch his entire face, running all the way from his hair to his neck, almost as if he need to memorize each part of Neil with his fingertips.

Neil comes closer and with a silent authorization from Andrew he curls his fingers in the blonde's hair, pulling the strands carefully.

— Im begging for you to take my hand, wreck my hands — He lets those words escape his mouth, and Andrew approaches, his lips touching Neil's neck and completes the song.

— That’s my men.

The blonde lets out a laugh, a real laugh and Neil wished that was the sound he died hearing.

— I know that my train can take you home. — Neil sings that part quietly.

Andrew holds his face with both hands and says, so quietly that Neil almost couldn't hear:

— I'm always home when I'm with you.

Neil connects his lips, his heart racing, and Andrew returned the kiss, his hands going down Neil's chest, and there was nowhere in the world that Neil wanted to be, because that was like living in a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter: @MlNYARDREAM


End file.
